Akira's Sessons
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: Manly this fic is about Akira's life after she gets married to spike
1. Sessons

AKIRA'S  
  
SESSIONS  
  
Session 1 Forgotten Memories  
  
Session 2 New Life, Spike's Final Judgement  
  
Session 3 Return to Earth  
  
Session 4 Reunion on Bebop  
  
Session 5 Unexpected gifts  
  
Session 6 Vows of love  
  
Session 7 Parting ways  
  
Session 8 Jet's final battle  
  
Session 9 New life on Bebop  
  
1 Session 10 An old face returns  
  
Session 11 Reunion on Bebop 2  
  
Session 12 One last bounty  
  
Session 13 Settling down  
  
Session 14 Return to Mars  
  
Session 15 Old memories put to rest  
  
Session 16 Spikes final battle  
  
Session 17 Akira's decision  
  
Session 18 Love triumphs over all  
  
Session 19 Truth of love 


	2. Forgotten Memories

"Forgotten Memories"  
  
Written By: Chibi Bat Jessamica  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop never did and never will. I am not making any profit in this so don't sue me. I am just a teenager who likes to write fics. Arigato in advance.  
  
Akira laid on the Bebop ship sleeping as memories of 2 months ago played in her head. She turned on her side as the last time she saw Angel played in her head.  
  
//Akira stands staring down the barrel of Angel's pistol. "Akira! I will destroy you." "What would spike say." "You stole him from me, you yari!" Angel screamed with tears running down her face. "I stole nothing!" Jet and Spike, obviously hearing the commotion, came running down to the girls. Spike put his arms around the frightened Akira as Jet tried to hold back the enraged Angel. "Angel, calm down, this isn't going to solve anything." "This will solve everything!" Spike glared at her. "Angel you know I love you…" "Then why did you fuck Akira!" Spike was startled at Angel's choice of words. "We were drunk and high." "That is not a good excuse!" "Well what do you want from me? I have to marry Akira." "You do not! Why the hell would you marry someone you don't love!" "But he must love me," said Akira. Angel lunged forward at Akira but was held back by Jet. She struggled to no avail. "Fine! Be that way. I'll just go back with my brother Vicious!" Jet, Akira, and Spike looked at her in shock as she escaped out of Jet's hold and ran down the corridor, Ein following. "Did she just say she was Vicious's sister?" said Jet shocked. Akira nodded as spike took off down the hall after Angel. Spike caught up to her only to see her and Ein take off in the Redtail. "Oh Angel if only you knew how sorry I feel."//  
  
Spike walked in and saw his wife of 2 weeks tossing n turning in her sleep. She still doesn't believe me that I love her… He kneeled down beside the couch and shook her shoulder lightly and placed his hand on her swollen stomach as she turned and looked at him. "You alright…you were tossing and turning again." "Just memories…" Spike sighed and took her hand as she sat up. "Akira…you still don't believe me do you…" Akira looked away from his eyes. "You only married me cause of the baby…if I never was pregnant you would have married Angel…the one you do love…" "Akira!" He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "Akira…when will you ever believe me…that I do love you…." Akira couldn't look at his face. "Akira…you may be 5 months pregnant…but your still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…I told you that the day we meet…you remember don't you…you still have that bounty of 2 million Wulong on your head…" Akira smiled and closed her eyes remembering the day Spike and Jet supposedly tried to take her in and collect the bounty.  
  
//Spike was staring at the girl in front of him. "You're…Akira Itashi Matz!" he said and aimed his pistol at Akira. She turned and looked at his face. Spike ended up looking straight into her emerald green eyes. The overwhelming mystery and solitude mesmerized him. "You're beautiful," he said in awe over her. "If your gonna take me in then take me…" she said and held out her hands and waited for him to put the cuffs on her. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. "SPIKE!" yelled Jet and put the cuffs on Akira himself. Spike shook his head. "Sorry I…" he said and looked back at Akira again and saw something he didn't see in her eyes earlier fear. "Come on Spike…snap out of it…we have to turn her in…" Spike unhooked the handcuffs. "NO! We don't, why is such a large bounty on her head anyhow…" "She's a hacker…" "Oh and what is Ed…" Akira rubbed her wrists and looked up at Spike. "Arigato…" "Still why such a large bounty of 2 million Wulong on your head…just for hacking?" "Its not just for hacking…I killed a few powerful men…" Spike put his arm around her shoulder. "And like we didn't…you know something…you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen…" Jet rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well would you like to come with us…" "Why not…I have to find a bounty as it is…" YOU'RE A BOUNTY HUNTER TOO!" Jet said in shock. "Yeah I am…" //  
  
Akira opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "Why did you let me go anyhow…" Spike smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh I had my reasons…Mrs. Spiegal…" Akira smiled and leaned back into Spike's arms. "Akira I do love you…and I mean it…" "Spike I love you…" "I know you do…you want to know the real reason I let you go and never took you in…" "Yeah…I do…" "Your eyes…they mesmerized me when I stared into them…and all I could think about was doing this…" He grinned slightly as he leaned down and kissed her softly at first then quickly deepened the kiss.  
  
Jet walked in with Faye and they both gasped seeing Spike and Akira kissing. "Well...well…what do u know…he does love her…" said Faye sitting down across from the couch. "Ed welcomes you two back…how'd it go…." "Good…" Ed looks over at the couch and gasps seeing Spike kissing Akira with his hands running all over her body. "WOAH! Ed doesn't need to see that…" Jet tapped Spike on the shoulder. "Ok enough you two…" Spike broke the kiss off and just smiled into Akira's eyes. I do love her…as much as I love Angel…maybe even more… Akira smiled and snuggled close to Spike. "So how far along is she now…" asked Faye. "Just a little over 5 months Faye…" answered Spike. "So after this kid is born…you gonna quit bounty hunting and get a steady job Spike?" Jet wondered. Spike looked at Akira, who was snuggling close to him, then back at Jet. "I think…we'll end up settling down somewhere…don't know yet…" Akira nodded, closed her eyes and started to fall asleep in her husband's arms. Spike kissed Akira's forehead as she fell asleep. "Spike…do you still love Angel?" asked Faye. Spike looked up at Faye then back down at his sleeping wife. "In a way yes…and in a way no…I love Akira with all my heart…I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her or the baby..." Spike stood up lifting his sleeping wife and walked out of the room.  
  
Jet chuckled to himself. "Well why wouldn't he still love Angel some…he really did love her…but he's got Akira now and a child on the way…I don't think I've ever seen him happier." Ed jumped up and followed Spike down the corridor and into his room where he placed Akira on the bed and laid down beside her pulling her body close to his. Ed smiled and returned back to where Jet and Faye were. "So where were you Ed." "Ed was nowhere…I miss Ein…" "We all do…" Ed closed her eyes and imagined Ein was right there in the room with them along with Angel. "I wonder where Angel is at now." said Faye.  
  
See you space cowgirl…. 


	3. New Life, Spike's final Judgement

"New Life, Spike's Final Judgement"  
  
Written By: Chibi Bat Jessamica  
  
Disclaimer ~*~ I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Never did and never will. I am just a teenager who likes to write fics. I am not making any profit on any of this so don't sue me. However I do own Akira Itashi Matz Spiegal, she is my original character along with Sara Hiromi Spiegal, who is Akira and Spike Spiegal's daughter. Those are MY original characters all expect Spike who I kinda borrowed from the show. Angel is my friend Stephanie Huber's original Character. And Takai is my friend Julie Keith's original character. Arigato for not stealing our original characters. And I hope the people from Sunrise don't mind me borrowing their characters. :P ~*~  
  
  
  
Spike sits on the couch in Bebop Ships listening to Akira sleeping peacefully in his arms. Akira opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. "I see your awake…" "How long have I been asleep…" "Long enough…" Akira smiled and kissed him lightly then gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. "What is it…" asked Spike worriedly. Akira gasped again and looked up at his face. Spike felt something wet on his lap. "Akira…" "It's time…" she said and gritted her teeth as contractions started. "Shit…JET! FAYE! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" Jet and Faye ran into the room "What?" "What is it?" "Baby…"said Spike as she started to coax Akira into breathing properly.  
  
"Come on Akira…" said Spike as he squeezed her hand, kneeling beside her. "I…can't…" "Yes you can one more push Akira…" said Jet trying to coax Akira into pushing. "Breath…" said Faye. "Faye! You try pushing something the size of a water melon out a hole the size of a lemon then tell me if breathing helps!" Both Jet and Spike paled at her description and silently thanked God they weren't women. "Come on Akira just push one more time for me…please…" Spike pleaded with his wife. Akira screamed as the contractions came and pushed as hard as she could. They heard the loud cry of their baby a few moments later. "It's a girl…" said Faye and placed the tiny wrapped bundle in Akira's arms. Jet took a towel and wiped his hands off. "Well…I guess you can't go back now huh Spike…" Spike looked at the tiny infant in his wife's arms. No turning back at all… "She's beautiful…what will we name her…" Akira smiled. "Sara Hiromi Spiegal…" "I love it...it suites her well…" Faye smiled. "Lets get you two to the bedroom…" Ed ran in. "Ed wants to see baby…" Akira smiled and moved the blanket away from Sara's face so Ed could see her. "What's her name?" Spike smiled. "Sara Hiromi…" "Ed says she's cute…" "Yes Ed she is cute…" Faye said agreeing with her.  
  
That night Spike couldn't sleep so he watched his wife sleep peacefully for awhile then decided to talk with his daughter. He picked her up out of the crib and smiled when her eyes opened. "You know something Sara…your mommy and I never planed this but we don't regret it…" he told her as he started to walk out into the corridor. "I never imagined in a million years…that I would have such a beautiful wife and daughter…" Spike grinned as he felt his wife's arm slip around his waist. "I see you were taking Sara for a walk…" He chuckled. "Yeah…I couldn't sleep…" Akira smile and kissed Sara's forehead. "She's so beautiful Akira…" "I know Spike…I never thought such a beautiful child could come out of us being drunk off our asses." He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Akira…did I ever tell you that I love?" "Yes many many times…more than I can count."  
  
Jet stood at the end of the wall watching Spike and Akira with little Sara and sighed. "What's the matter Jet?" asked Faye walking up beside him. "Oh its nothing…just seeing Spike and Akira so happy makes me feel so alone…" Faye sighed and looked up at Jets face. "I know what you mean…it is so hard to watch them be happy when you're not happy yourself." Jet nodded and looked back down the hall only to see Spike kiss Akira deeply and smile at her and Sara. "Jet how bout we go get a drink…." "Yeah good idea Faye…" Jet walked with Faye down to the kitchen for their drinks.  
  
See you space cowgirl…. 


End file.
